Growing Up
by geektime66
Summary: William has a date on Halloween.


Disclaimer: I don't own the X Files

Growing Up

"What's her name?" Scully asked as she removed the rubber dish gloves from her hands.

"Isabella." William was leaning on the counter casually as his mother questioned him.

"What's her last name? Do we know her parents?" Scully asked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Vega. I don't think so."

"Is she a nice girl?"

"Yeah, I guess. Mom it's not like we're getting married, it's not even like a real date."

"You're going to dinner and a movie. That sounds like a date. Are you dressing up?"

"Yeah. I don't know what I want to be yet but she is going as Eleven."

Scully gave a small laugh, "Pink dress, wig, and everything?"

William smiled, "Yeah and a box of Eggos to top it all off."

"But you're still not sure?"

He shook his head, "I've had a lot of ideas but all stuff that other people are doing. I want to do something different."

"Well I think your dad has an Elvis costume somewhere upstairs if you want it. I bet none of your friends will be wearing that."

He laughed and she smiled and pushed a lock of hair off of his forehead affectionately.

"I think we've got some old FBI stuff stored away somewhere." Mulder said entering the kitchen.

William lit up a bit, "Really?"

"Yeah why not?" Mulder poured himself some ice tea.

"Could he get in trouble for wearing genuine FBI gear?" Scully asked.

Mulder shrugged as he took a sip of his drink.

"Mom it's just one night." William looked between them and waited.

Scully sighed and waved her hand, "Fine, whatever."

"Let's go find your costume kid." Mulder said and slung his arm over William's shoulder.

On Halloween William was dressed in all black wearing an old FBI jacket and holding a matching hat.

Mulder paced around him with a playfully serious look on his face, "Hummmm…. It's missing something."

Scully watched from their couch, amused.

"Ah hah!" Mulder held up his finger and left the room.

He entered a moment later with a pair of sunglasses.

He popped them onto William's face, "Perfect."

"I think I need a gun too." William said with a smile.

"In you're dreams." Scully said sitting back.

"Well you heard your mom. No gun for you. Maybe next year." Mulder ruffled William's reddish hair.

The doorbell rang and William took off before his parents could get there first.

Scully and Mulder laughed as they watched him taking a breath before opening.

He opened the door to reveal a girl his age with light brown almond shaped eyes. Her hair was covered with a blond wig and the pale pink of the dress set off her tan skin. There was fake blood coming from her nose and she held a box of Eggos in her hand.

She was the pretty girl for whom William had been holding a torch.

"Hey Will!" She smiled brightly at him and his parents watched a deep blush cover his cheeks.

"Hey Bell, uh, these are my parents." He gestured to them.

A pleasant looking woman came to stand behind Isabella. Isabella was a near smaller clone of her so Scully assumed it was her mother.

"You must be Isabella's mother. I'm Dana Scully it's nice to meet you. This is my husband Fox Mulder." She said as she held out a hand.

The woman smiled at them and shook their hands, "Yes Camila Vega, nice to meet you both as well. I have heard so much about your son."

Isabella gave her mother a look that made the parents smile.

William was moving anxiously, ready to leave before the parents could make anymore-awkward comments, "Uh we need to get going."

"Alright honey have fun." Scully kissed the top of his head and William pulled away stiffly.

"Bye mom, dad. I'll be home around ten."

Mulder squeezed Williams's shoulder.

Isabella smiled at them, "It is nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too Isabella. We will have to have you and your mother over sometime." Scully said kindly.

The kids shuffled out the door and Camila thanked them and went to the car.

Mulder and Scully watched them drive off.

"We are finally those embarrassing parents. I feel like I've been waiting my whole life for this." Mulder said as he slid an arm around Scully's waist.

"Yeah it is funny. I just wish he'd stop growing already." Scully said with crossed arms.

Mulder pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head, "How about we pour some wine, pop some popcorn, and watch a scary movie?"

She smiled at him, "That sounds great. Happy Halloween Mulder." She said as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Happy Halloween Scully." Mulder replied and kissed her.


End file.
